


Valentines challange

by Sirianna123



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:58:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirianna123/pseuds/Sirianna123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines Week Challange!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Love letters

**Author's Note:**

> http://billdip-week.tumblr.com/post/138513634381/billdip-week-february-8-14 - rules of the challange  
> http://billdip-week.tumblr.com/
> 
> All links will be at my Tumblr too:  
> http://sirianna1.tumblr.com/

Midnight was slowly nearing in a sleepy town of Gravity Falls, Oregon.  
Mabel was done writing and decorating her card for Pacifica and decided that it's time to go to bed. Walking past the living room she heard annoyed grumbling. Sighing she decided that it's time for the Love God to act.

Walking in she was meet with picture of tan man around her age, his golden hair, usually neatly combed up was now messed up. He was surrounded by crumbled pieces of paper.  
“Bill?” she asked carefully to not scare him, he could be really jumpy.

“Yes, Shooting Star?” Demon asked, she noticed that he was doing his best to stay calm and to not sound as annoyed as he was.

“What are you doing~?” the girl asked wiggling her eyebrows. She knew what it was, but wanted to hear it from him.

“Nothing You can help me with.” Bill retorted, he just wanted to bone with it and to go to sleep and cuddle with his boyfriend.

“Pffff. No one knows as much about love and my brother as I do.” Mabel cheered, Bill wondered how she could be so lively at this time. Had to be her sugar rich diet. “You're trying to write a letter to him? Just be honest. He's not a type to pay attention to details.” She explained.

Bill huffed hearing it. Be hones? Sighing he just told Mabel to go to sleep. She did it but just before closing the door she took one last look at the demon. Bill was furiously writing again, this time with less grumbling. Deeming her work done Mabel continued her walk to her room.

On her way she walked past stairs leading to the attic where Bill and Dipper were sleeping. Light was shining under closed door. She smiled but didn't visit him. Dipper knew what to do.

Valentines were simply her favourite day.


	2. Roses are Red...

Roses are Red...

One day, Dipper was practising his magic as Bill lazily lounged on a bench on Mystery Shacks porch. Even if he was usually throwing sneaky remarks and complains, today the Blue Dorrito was surprisingly silent.

Why was Bill bored?   
Well, watching Gleeful twins could provide only as much entertainment. Yawning he looked at Dipper.

'He's quite talented for his age, and nice looking. For a meat bag anyway.' Bill decided yawning widely. All this lazing around bored him.  
“Aren't you done yet, Master? I'm tired just from looking at you.” Demon complained, mischievous plan slowly forming in his mind.

After another yawn, a smirk formed on his lips. It was going to be so fun. Barely keeping a laugh in Bill stood up, stretched and walked to Dipper.

Even with his enormous talent he had a lot to learn, like energy channelling. How he hadn't blown up yet was beyond Bill, but he was happy it didn't happen. Who would be his little plaything, I mean master?

“You're doing it wrong.” Bill said “Here, let me show you.” he said standing right behind the teen. With just a flick of a finger and a little bit of magic bouquet of roses and violets appeared in his arms. “See?” Bill smiled turning brunette around. 

Dipper laughed dryly and tried to make some distance between himself and Bill. He already noticed the mood demon was in – annoying flirt. He was fully aware that the demon picked his human appearance right from his mind. “Let me go.” he ordered.

“It's too troublesome.” Bill muttered making flowers float, no longer neatly tied with dark blue ribbon. “But we might made a deal, one kiss and I won't bother you till Sunday.” he proposed.

“No way!” Dipper shouted his magic filling the air and mixing with Bills. It made demon ecstatic, he loved that feeling.

“Yes, you wouldn't last a day without me pestering you.” Bill muttered hugging him closer. “you like it too much.” he continued, his nose nuzzled in Gleefuls neck. “Far too much.” he added and kissed him. After this he just smiled and returned to his bench.


	3. Crystal Falls

It was bad. Bill knew it, Dipper knew it. 'Former' Diamond gritted his teeth. "Stupid bird." he muttered. Did it really have to eat that human girl? "Pine Tree." he said calmly to his one last follower who deeply hated him, but a little less than corrupted system their race usually followed.

"What is it?" Dipper asked. He was completely panicked. "Do you have idea how to save her?" he asked.

"Yes." Bill said matter of factly. "We'll have to form Emerald." he smiled offering smaller gem a hand. Dipper blushed but accepted it. Stan and their followers (Stan is a permanent fusion) would be pissed if they let that human girl die.

On her end Mabel was completely freaking out. She had found the beetle they were looking for but at the same time she was now inside floating gem monster bird. As she was about to really start freaking out and punching everything around blade emerged next to her.

It looked a little like Bills sword but was more greenish than yellow. Not to mention three more blades now surrounding her. She screamed as they turned around freeing her from birds insides.

Falling down human girl was faced with another issue – quickly nearing ground. She screamed again but just as she was about to hit the ground she got caught. She expected to face Dipper or Bill but instead it was slightly greenish gem man with triangle in place of his right eye. "Bill…? No Emerald!?" She wondered but got no answer, bird was still alive and pissed.

Fusion glared at flying nuisance and send couple blades to cut it to tiny bits. "You seem to be right, little miss." he finally said, he seemed nice like Dipper but a bit snobbish like Bill.

Mabel just stared in wonder. "Wow." she said, "So you two actually fused? Just to save me?" she asked.

"It's not important, let's get yo away from here." Emerald said walking off. Mabel quickly followed humming her song about wanting to meed a giant man.


	4. A Bouquet for You

Bill was seriously freaked out, he never expected something like this to happen. But, when were things going accordingly to his plans? Never. And so this years valentines were terrible to him...

But, let move to the beginning. After waking up, first thing he saw was box of chocolates. Too bad he's allergic to it. Whole box was eaten by Mabel, his kind of niece considering she's grand daughter of his fathers brother.

Then he got skin of an actual bear filled with that thing teddy bears are usually filled with. It was really creepy and uncle Stan got rid of it – just a quick throw to the endless pit. 

But the creepy gifts didn't stop at this. Collection was joined by deer teeth necklace and jar of eyeballs. Real eyeballs not fakes like ones in the gift shop. And bag of dorritos. The last one was absolutely random.

Later on the same awful valentines day, when everyone was out and he was alone there was a knock on the door. 

Before opening it Bill grabbed Stans baseball bat and carefully opened it to meet eyes of Lex, the bartender with bunch of tattoos and piercings who looked a lot like a girl but was actually a guy.

“Lex? What are you doing here?” Bill asked, it was a bit late and he was sure that the bar would be packed tonight.

“Nothing, just delivering you a gift.” Lex smiled.  
“A gift? From whom?” Bill asked, his hearth slowing a bit. He was silently hoping it wasn't from the same person all the other gifts were from.

“From me. I was sending you gift whole day.” Lex smiled.

“Wait, wait, wait. This creepy bear and chocolates I'm allergic to were from you!?” Bill shouted in shock. He didn't mention the necklace and eyeballs.

“Yes. I assumed you didn't like them so I got you some flowers.” he said not even bothering to explain the bear.

“They were just creepy and disgusting!” Bill shouted moving back from him. Who knew what the bouquet would involve considering that the guy wasn't even a human but a demon possessing a body.

Lex sighed seeing his reaction. “No need to overreact, those are just flowers.” He said presenting him a bouquet of red roses.

They weren't wilted, or infested by bees, yet there was something weird about them. But then Bill realised something. He was allergic to roses, ACHOO, loud sneeze came from him.

“You really disappoint me, corn chip. I hoped real you would come out, but no it's just allergies.” Lex sighed, “And don't call me Lex. Dipper will do just fine.” demon laughed and walked way, leaving flowers behind, next to sneezing Bill who was shouting curses at him. 

Dipper was really disappointed with how it turned out.


	5. You're insecure? Don't know what for…

Bill Cipher was a normal human. That Dipper Pines, all powerful dream demon decided in just a few seconds after meeting him. But there was something special about him, something that drew the demon to him. 

That something annoyed Dipper to no end. Mostly because he got no idea what it exactly was.

And so, he was now floating, leisurely over Corn Chips' bed watching him do nothing. It was slowly getting boring. At least brats cousin wasn't there to bother him. She had far too much energy.

“Hey, brat.” Dipper yawned, “Do something.” he said. There was no response. “I know you've heard me.” the demon complained, angry scowl forming on his face. Kid remained silent and motionless. Sighing Dipper floated closer. “What's wrong with you, kid? If you won't tell me I'll just go right to your dig it up.” he demanded.

“Do what you want. Freak. I was called a freak” Bill confessed. He didn't want the demon digging trough his brain.

Hearing it Dipper was shocked. Bill might not be really good at reading atmosphere or feelings but certainly wasn't stupid. And why a freak? To Dipper he looked as dumb as any other human, maybe even a little better because of his naturally tan skin, light blonde hair and golden eyes… “Why?” he asked, genuinely curious.

“Freckles.” Bill muttered.  
Dipper just laughed. Why would anyone be called a freak fro reason like this.

“Yeah, yeah. Laugh all you want I don't care...”  
“It's stupid.” Dipper decided interrupting him “Beating yourself over just freckles? Red has freckles and no one laughs at her. What is so different about you?” he asked somehow calming down.

“No idea.” Bill confessed.  
“Well.” Dipper started. “If it'll make you feel better I think your insecurities are dumb. You're smart, maybe not very bright about feelings and similar stuff, but you're certainly no freak. And you know what? You might just be my one, favourite meat bag.” Dipper smiled widely.

“It honestly...” Bill started.

“And that's why I'll keep you after conquering this world. Feel honoured, Corn Chip, and go do something fun. Your future master is bored.” Dipper finished, scowl returning to his face.


	6. As We Dance With The Devil Tonight

Dipper was shaking and praying hoping that somehow, his partner can't feel it. But it was for nothing, blonde felt every little shake.

 

“Calm down, kid. It's not like I'm going to kill you. One night and you can leave, all pieces intact.” Bill muttered, dragging him closer.

 

Dipper just nodded, doing his best to stay calm. Why has he even agreed for that deal? He should have just left the town, forget about the investment and accept whatever his uncles would say at it…

 

As Bill led their slow Dance he dared to look around. All eyes in the room were focused on them. Dipper knew what they were thinking...

How does that brat dare to dance with Cipher?

Who the hell does he think he is?

Bastard…

Whore…

 

He wanted to laugh at their blindness. Bill was practically the Devil incarnate. There was not a thing he wouldn't do if he wouldn't have something from it.

 

“Something's wrong?” Bill asked, effortlessly spinning his partner.

“Nothing. Just… everyone's looking at us.” he confessed.

Bill laughed shortly. “Want them to stop? I can arrange it.” he asked shooting him his charming smile. But Dipper wouldn't buy his charm. He knew this man better than he'd ever want to.

 

Quickly analysing his options Dipper decided to play along with blonde… devil.

“What way?” he asked, tilting his head. “Come on, humour me.” he continued as Bill stayed silent, one would think that question was ignored if not for a slight movement of his eyes.

 

Bill snickered at this bold statement. Just a minute ago his little, temporary for now, pet was scared shitless and now was asking such questions? It was certainly interesting.

“I might.” he mused. “I can get my boys and get them all killed. I might just ask them all to turn around. Or I might just start telling all their secrets. Romances, meeting with lovers. Crushes. All in detail, ant this would be just a tip of what I know.” Bill said. His tone calm as if he was talking about weather, not destroying peoples lives.

 

Dipper just sighed. It was just as he thought. Bill wasn't the Devil, ol'D had nothing on the blonde.


	7. Happy Valentines Everyone!

Dipper got no energy to move. He all but gave up. Bill couldn't be beaten. He just watched as his town burned, pirates laugh filling his head. He was ready to burn with it.

 

Closing his eyes he could see happy days that now, were gone, forever. Sigh. He was tired, so tired.

 

“C'mon, Pine Tree. Don't leave me now. You have to see it all till the very last fire goes out.” Bill Cipher complained kicking bleeding out man. “It won't be as fun with you unconscious.” he continued.

 

He was insane, Dipper should have known it when he's found him on the beach month ago… but he didn't. Or was it something else? If so then what?

 

“Pine Tree~, you alive?” Bill asked. Dipper only grumbled in response. This guy was a giant ass-hole. “It's be a shame if you died before town is done burning.” Pirate continued talking.

 

“You never stop talking, do you?” Dipper said, more to himself than the blonde.

“Only if there are right people to listen to me. And you are perfect, Pine Tree.” Bill said, starting to walk circles around brunette. “But there is one more thin to do before this Hick town burns down.” he noted stopping and giving Dipper particularly nasty look. “You see, I have a habit of taking a souvenir from each town I burn, yet I'm afraid most interesting things here burned already.” he sighed, “A shame, really. Luckily there is one more interesting thing here – you.” he noted forcing Dipper to look at him.

 

“Don't worry, you won't be a part of my crew, just a pet of mine.” Bill smiled wickedly “I'm sure we'll have good time together, pet.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it, comments/reviews are appreciated.


End file.
